


Unravel

by JungNaomi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungNaomi/pseuds/JungNaomi
Summary: El cumpleaños veinticuatro de Yuzuru trae consigo ciertas inquietudes, porque  inevitablemente, los miedos algunas veces son más fuertes. Pero alguien que no está dispuesto a dejar que esa hermosa sonrisa se opaque.YuzuvierJavier Fernández x Hanyu Yuzuru





	Unravel

Mientras más alto estés, más dura será la caída.

El mundo competitivo te llenaba de rosas con la gloría del oro, pero jamás debía olvidar, que si bien eran hermosas, las rosas tenían espinas. Aquellas que se clavaban en tu piel y te llenaban de inseguridades, esas que te harían tambalear.

Era un camino solitario, lleno de sacrificios, con lágrimas que caían pesadamente de sus ojos mientras sus lesiones dolían. Porque el fracaso golpeaba fuerte tanto en su mente, como en su cuerpo.

Yuzuru llevaba años en la elite, desde que había pasado a senior, su carrera tan sólo ascendió, llenándolo de honores a partir de aquel primer podio en el World. Por lo que, a golpes duros, sabía lo que significaba el sobrevivir en ese deporte tan exigente.

Esos que admiraba se fueron retirando al pasar el tiempo, algunos otros caían en la desesperación del olvido e inevitablemente, con los años surgían nuevos prodigios. Mientras que él estaba aferrado a luchar, a sostenerse en lo más alto apegado a su amor por el hielo y a aquellas emociones que lo envolvían al competir. Porque Yuzuru Hanyu era Yuzuru Hanyu cuando estaba en el hielo y expandía sus alas.

Por eso ahora dolía tanto, porque más allá de que su píe le exigiera descanso, el saber que otro año estaría fuera de la Grand Prix quemaba su pecho. Asumía la culpa de su lesión, porque no había ejecutado correctamente el cuádruple y su tobillo había colisionado.

Pero le era inevitable pensar: ¿Así empezaba su descenso? Cayendo lento entre incapacitaciones que lo terminarían relegando a los nuevos talentos.

Los pensamientos se iban oscureciendo y la amargura presionaba su respiración. Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos se ceñían en el cuerpo de Pooh-san que descansaba en sus piernas. Como si allí pudiera encontrar consuelo a lo que estaba acongojando.

Sin embargo, el suave tacto de su madre sobre su hombro capturó su atención. La mujer le dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación, antes de hablar.

—Tu celular está sonando, Yuzu.—

Se sintió un idiota al escuchar aquella simple frase. Porque estaba en el aeropuerto de Toronto esperando que los buscaran, no era el momento para dejarse entrever con aquella molesta debilidad.

Procuró sonreírle a su madre, pero por el gesto que ella había hecho, comprendió que no le había creído. Aún así, no preguntó y Yuzuru lo agradeció en silencio, tomando entre sus dedos el móvil que estaba dentro de su chaqueta. Llevándose una sorpresa al ver el remitente.

 

**Kakao Talk de Shoma-kun:**

_La práctica fue bien._

_Tengo sueño._

_Y me obligaron a comer vegetales… (╥﹏╥)_

_Senpai, feliz cumpleaños._

 

¿Ya era 7 de diciembre?

Los pequeños labios de Yuzuru se comprimieron, porque hasta ese momento había procurado el ignorar la fecha. Sabía que en tan sólo unas horas empezaría la Grand Prix Final, pero había olvidado por completo que eso significaba que también sería su cumpleaños.

De repente se sintió enternecido, porque Shoma estaba en ese momento en Vancouver, preparándose para la competencia, y aún así había pensado en él.

—Debe estar preocupado.— musitó para sí mismo, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza en una negativa.

Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, dejando a Winnie Pooh a su costado tan sólo para responderle. Tomándose su tiempo para poder darle ánimos a su compatriota. Luego, aprovechó para ver el resto de los mensajes que habían llegado, uno de Johnny, otro de Jun Hwan y algunos aledaños de gente que con toda la cordialidad le deseaban un feliz día. Muchos nombres conocidos que le arrancaron una pequeña mueca grata, hasta que llegó a uno en especial.

 

**Kakao Talk de Javi:**

_Feliz cumple, Yuzu!_

 

Un mensaje corto y certero que había sido enviado a eso de media hora. Inevitablemente pensó en que tampoco podía pedir más, Fernández andaba ocupado en España con su show, mientras que él estaba enfocado por completo en su lesión. Así que ninguno tenía tiempo para dedicarse, a diferencia de años anteriores.

Los veinticuatro años sonaban como algo ajeno, aunque eran una realidad sobre su crecimiento. Pero antes que pudiera profundizar en aquellos pensamientos, su madre le anunció que ya los esperaban. Así que guardando el teléfono una vez más, sepultó al fantasma de sus dudas.

Ahora tenía muchas cosas las cuales afrontar. Su píe y tobillo se sentían bien, ya no necesitaba el soporte de las muletas, pero aún tenía vendas que lo ayudaban a caminar. Su regreso a Toronto era para analizar las posibilidades de ir al Nacional, por lo que intentó enfocar su mente en ello.

El camino hacia los departamentos del Cricket Club fue tranquilo. Aún no nevaba en Canadá pero la temperatura era muy baja, haciendo que Yuzuru se encogiera un poco detrás de su bufanda hasta llegar a su destino.

Agradeció en ese momento en la mayoría de los patinadores que compartían su club estuvieran en otros países, por lo que prometiéndole a su madre que a la mañana siguiente irían por un pastel, pudo retirarse a su habitación a descansar. Porque en ese momento no se sentía con los ánimos suficiente de fingir una sonrisa, o fingir que no deseaba estar en Vancouver.

Sus planes eran sencillos, ir a la ducha y luego descansar en su cama. Ya mañana sería fuerte, por hoy se encontraba agotado. Pero cuando encendió la luz de su cuarto, sus pensamientos quedaron congelados. En el centro de la cama, y con un gran lazo rojo, descansaba un oso afelpado blanco. Acercándose, también pudo notar que entre sus patas se encontraba un sobre.

Yuzuru dejó olvidado se equipaje y se centró a leer aquella modesta nota de papel, reconociendo de inmediato la letra desprolija.

 

**Yuzu:**

_Me gustaría poder estar a tu lado para poder envolverte en mis brazos. No seas testarudo (aunque tal vez pido maravillas) y deja que te cuiden. Cuando podamos vernos te daré aquellos besos que te debo, por ahora, abraza al oso como si fuera yo. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?_

_Javi._

 

Si alguien le preguntara qué clase de relación tenían con Javier sin duda alguna Yuzuru no podría responderlo. Pero eran esos pequeños gestos y el fantasma de sus besos que lo hacían sonreír como un idiota, anhelando que aquel día que coincidieran una vez más llegara pronto.

Se giró a tomar entre sus brazos a aquel afelpado peluche, ciñéndolo con fuerza, porque su corazón estaba latiendo con frenesí y era la primera vez que se alegraba de que fuera ese día.

Se mantuvo así algunos minutos, para luego extender sus piernas al incorporarse para ir a acomodar el equipaje tirado, sin soltar de sus brazos el regalo. Pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, el golpe suave de la puerta de su cuarto capturó su atención.

Su madre no tenía por qué pedir permiso para ingresar, así que supuso que Evgenia quería saludarlo. Con el buen humor pintando sus facciones supuso que no era mala idea, así que caminó hasta abrir directamente, aunque jamás espero el ver a él allí, menos que unos grandes brazos lo envolvieran y unos labios comprimieran los suyos.

Soltó un jadeó con su nombre y dejó caer el oso, llevando sus manos a sostenerse de la amplia espalda. Porque el mayor no le dio tregua, tan sólo lo empujó dentro de la habitación para presionarlo fuertemente contra la pared más cercana, mientras cerraba con uno de sus píes la puerta.

Yuzuru apenas podía pensar, porque era ilógico que Javier estuviera allí, besándolo en forma desenfrenada. Pero lo conocía, sabía que ese delicioso sabor era exclusivamente de él, por lo que apenas pudo gemir cuando su cuello fue mordido.

—Javi… ¿Cómo…?—

—¿Realmente creíste que iba a dejar que el oso te abrace por mí?—

El tono descarado era acompañado por una mirada llena de seducción, filtrando su mano izquierda por debajo de su camiseta deportiva hasta delinear su plano abdomen.

—Te extrañé tanto que iba a enloquecer otro día más sin ti.—

La voz del español golpeaba contra la piel de su hombro, combinándose con los besos que empezaban a deslizarse con total atrevimiento. Yuzuru apenas pudo morderse con fuerza el labio inferior.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí…? ¿Mi madre te dejó pasar? ¿Ella está—…?—

Sus palabras murieron porque en ese momento el español le robó un beso demandante. De esos que acariciaba su lengua con la de él y le robaba el aliento.

—En la mañana puedes preguntar todo lo que deseas, ahora… déjame disfrutarte.— aquel tono le dio a entender que no había derecho a replicas.

Aunque Yuzuru no tenía intensiones de negarse, menos cuando esa mano se deslizó por sus glúteos presionando su trasero para levantarlo del suelo y hacer que rodee la cadera del español. Así, sus ojos estaban frente a frente, respirando en una distancia llena de intimidad.

—Eres mi mejor regalo, Javi…—

La sonrisa del español se pintó con rapidez, separándolo de la pared para guiarlo a la cama.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor mío.—

Yuzuru llegó a sonreír una vez más antes de que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo con los de Fernández. Uno de los muchos besos que compartieron esa noche, mientras que la ropa caía y la cama crujía suavemente al vaivén de sus cuerpos.

Ya habría un mañana para preocuparse y cuestionarse, para enfrentar al mundo y a sus propios miedos, pero en ese momento el presente era lo más importante. Porque si no podía competir en la Grand Prix Final, pasar así sus cumpleaños no sonaba nada mal.

**Fin…**

**Nota de autora:**

¿Debería dejar de sacar fanfics si no terminé los otros? Si, debería (?), pero aquí estoy por el cumpleaños del bebu. No pude evitarlo, perdón por tan poco.

¡Gracias por leer!

 


End file.
